


all i want

by postironichno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: Detroit!AU || SG-1918 особой сериипробуждается в августе, 15 числа, 2039 года в доках в Торонто, Канада. Первое, что он видит, – это хмурого грустного мужчину. Мужчина записывается как Баки, собственник, и дает ему имя – Стив.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 26





	all i want

**Author's Note:**

> название – all i want by kodaline

_...to hear you knocking at my door_

Когда SG1918 — специальная модель, предназначенная для проживания в семье, быстро обучаемая и полезная практически во всех сферах будничной жизни человека — открывает глаза, всемирная сеть дает ему время и дату, и место: 20:32, 15 августа 2039 года, Торонто, Канада. Он слышит шум большой воды и определяет геолокацию — он находится в доках.

Первое, что он видит, — это мужчину. У него грустное, усталое лицо. Он смотрит на SG1918 через стекло защитного чехла. На нем черная кепка. Длинные каштановые волосы забраны за уши. У него недельная щетина, перчатки на руках. SG1918 сразу делает пометку, что ему не больше тридцати восьми. 

Защитный чехол открывают.

— SG1918? — зовет его другой мужчина в комбинезоне. — Запиши, пожалуйста, имя своего нового хозяина и свое.

Диод на виске SG1918 послушно мигает желтым. Он улыбается, кивает. 

Уставший, грустный мужчина подходит к нему и говорит коротко, смотря ему в глаза: 

— Баки.

SG1918 запускает протоколы социализации. Дружелюбно кивает. 

— Здравствуй, Баки.

— Как вы назовете его? — спрашивает мужчина у Баки. Баки мнется. У него серого цвета лицо. Он сглатывает, прежде чем сказать:

— Стив.

***

Дома у Баки чисто, но пусто. Он привозит Стива на неприметной черной «Тойоте». За окном начинает смеркаться. Баки молчит, пока они едут. Стив не вступает с ним в диалог, ведь он машина, и он должен дождаться, пока хозяин сам его спросит. Он должен быть послушным и хорошим, ведь это заложено в его программе. 

Баки привозит его в небольшой двухэтажный дом. В полной тишине заводит в квартиру. 

— Там, эм. Кухня, — говорит он. Его голос очень тихий. — Я читал, что ты не ешь и не спишь. Но все же. Вдруг тебе потребуется, не знаю. Подзарядка?

— Я не нуждаюсь в еде и воде — верно, но я могу погружаться в спящий режим в целях экономии энергии и если вам так будет удобно, — приветливо рапортует Стив. У него улыбка на лице. Диод светит теплым голубым цветом. Баки прочищает горло.

— Кхм. Да.

Они проходят в гостиную. Телевизор включен. Баки снимает кепку, куртку, бросает их на диван. 

— Я должен что-нибудь сделать? — участливо интересуется Стив. У него улыбка на лице, как и прописано в его протоколах. Но Баки почему-то сжимает губы.

— Эм... Нет. Нет, все нормально. — Он проводит рукой по волосам, пропускает пряди через пятерню. — Просто посмотрим телек.

Стив кивает и послушно садится рядом с Баки. Они смотрят передачу о космосе.

*** 

Стив находит Баки немного странным. Насколько на это способен андроид — думать так о человеке. Баки не просит его прибираться по дому. Ни на следующий день, ни через день. Не дает ему никаких заданий. Ничему его не учит. У него все время уставшее лицо и он курит в гостиной, напивается скотчем на диване и спит, полусидя. Это плохо для его позвоночника, и когда Стив говорит ему об этом, он очень болезненно улыбается, словно Стив говорит что-то плохое. 

Баки плачет в кухне, когда Стив выходит из спящего режима. Стив не знает, может ли спросить — ведь он машина. С одной стороны, это прописано в его протоколе социализации — быть участливым и заботливым. С другой — он все еще андроид, а Баки — его человек. 

Так что он сидит на диване с идеально ровной осанкой и ждет, пока Баки начнет заваривать лапшу быстрого приготовления. Затем поднимается и идет, чтобы спросить, не нужна ли его помощь. Баки отказывается, как всегда это делает. 

***

Баки не работает. Стив замечает это, потому что Баки все время сидит дома. Он не читает книг, не берет в руки смартфон или ноутбук. Только смотрит в телевизор. Телевизор включен всегда, что бы они ни делали, какой бы час ни показывали часы. Как-то раз Стив любопытствует — как и просят протоколы — почему. Баки странно пожимает плечами. 

— Нужно, чтобы был шум на фоне.

Стив не понимает, для чего нужно. 

— Я могу говорить с вами, — сообщает он с готовностью. Баки поднимает голову от чашки холодного кофе с сорокоградусным коньяком. — Если хотите.

Он смотрит очень долго. Будь Стив человеком, он бы почувствовал себя неуютно, но он не человек. Он послушно глядит в ответ. 

Баки качает головой. Улыбается своей болезненной, вымученной улыбкой. 

— Спасибо, Стиви, — говорит он.

Стив по-собачьи наклоняет голову вбок. 

— «Стиви» не найдено, — рапортует он. Баки горько смеется.

— Ты — Стиви.

Диод Стива мигает желтым. 

— Я — Стиви, — пробует он. Баки кивает. У него в уголках глаз собираются морщинки. Стиву нравится положительная реакция. Так что он улыбается в ответ.

***

Стиву не положено рыскать по дому своего хозяина. Но он должен собрать больше информации о нем, ведь один из его протоколов — это забота, поскольку Стив — домашний андроид, бытовой. Чтобы заботиться, ему нужна информация. Так что он ходит по дому и сканирует все полезное. В небольшой, пустой спальне он осматривает письменный стол и тумбу, пока Баки спит на диване, пребывая в алкогольном опьянении. 

Он не находит ничего особенно полезного, кроме рисунка на стене. На нем Баки изображен с широкой улыбкой на лице. Моложе лет на двадцать — в лучшем случае. Его портрет сделан углем. Внизу есть подпись: СР, 2018 год. Стив равнодушен к искусству, поэтому скупо сканирует работу. Затем его сенсоры улавливают звуки из гостиной, и он идет вниз. Баки просыпается и просит воды. Стив послушно выполняет просьбу. 

***

Баки — военный. И его зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Он родом из Нью-Йорка. Стив узнает это, когда случайно, при уборке, (на которую согласился Баки, прежде чем выйти в магазин) находит его военное удостоверение. На фотоснимке Баки 24 года. У него короткие волосы, армейская прическа. В графе «звание» стоит — «сержант». Стив тут же сканирует сеть, находя обозначение синдрома ПТСР, чтобы быть уверенным, что программа подкинула ему верный вариант. Он читает всю информацию. Это объясняет, почему Баки ведет такой затворнический образ жизни. И почему он такой грустный. Сеть утверждает, что ПТСР зачастую подвергаются именно бывшие военные. Поэтому Стив считает, что это полезная информация и ему стоит в будущем воспользоваться ею правильно. Может, стоит предложить Баки отправиться к психологу. 

***

В конце сентября Стив помогает Баки добраться до спальни. Его модель имеет не самые выделяющиеся физические характеристики: он низкий — 169 сантиметров роста — и достаточно миниатюрной комплекции. Но в нем много мощи, так что он с легкостью помогает Баки взобраться по лестнице на второй этаж. 

В спальне Стив кладет его на кровать и тянется, чтобы выключить светильник. Баки вдруг дотрагивается до его запястья, трет холодную, искусственную кожу. 

— Полежи со мной, Стиви, — просит он в полусне. У него хриплый голос. — Пожалуйста.

Стив послушно кивает. Он — машина, и он делает, что говорит его хозяин. Он улыбается мягкой улыбкой и ложится рядом. 

Баки кладет ладонь ему в центр груди, поверх стандартной бежевой униформы. 

— Почему Баки? — вдруг спрашивает Стив. Баки смотрит ему в глаза, прежде чем усмехнуться пьяно.

— От моего среднего имени. Бьюкенен.

Стив кивает и записывает это в базу данных. Баки смотрит ему в лицо, прежде чем уснуть. Руку он так и не убирает. 

***

Потом он все время ложится рядом с Баки в его спальне на ночь. Спит Баки, а Стив смотрит в потолок или переходит в спящий режим. И рука Баки всегда устроена у Стива на груди.

*** 

Баки — бывший заключенный. Он отбывал наказание в тюрьме штата Нью-Йорк с мая 2037 по март 2039 года за убийство. Стив узнает это, когда находит газетные вырезки в коробке под его кроватью, пока ищет укатившуюся батарейку для старых настенных часов. 

Он не спрашивает об этом у Баки. 

***

Он говорит Баки, что может сходить в магазин и сам. За продуктами и всем остальным. Баки смотрит на него испуганными глазами. Затем сглатывает слюну и качает головой. 

— Нет. Это очень опасно, — говорит он. — Там, на улице.

Стив непонимающе склоняет голову. 

— Почему?

Баки выглядит и вправду напуганным его предложением. 

— Ты... У тебя может начаться приступ астмы или... Или...

Он смотрит мимо. Стив ласково ему улыбается. 

— У меня не может быть приступа астмы, Баки. Все хорошо, — говорит он. Но Баки непреклонен.

— Нет. Нет, я сам схожу.

Стив отступает. Если человек так говорит — ему лучше известно. Стив — машина, не человек.

***

Он находит старые газеты в сети, пока Баки спит рядом. 

В газетах сказано, что Джеймс Барнс был приговорен судом к двум годам заключения в колонии общего режима за убийство Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Стив старается отыскать фотографии, но ничего не находит. Ему кажется странным, что именно так Баки и назвал его — Стив. Но он не может спросить этого, ведь он андроид. Машинам не положено знать людские тайны. 

*** 

В ноябре Стив находит фотографию. Он стирает рубашку Баки, на которую тот пролил виски, и фотография спрятана во внутреннем потайном кармане. На ней изображен Стив. Это странно, ведь Стив — уникальная модель. Его делали на заказ. Как и все модели типа 1.9.1.8. Но это точно лицо Стива — он сканирует несколько раз — только на его виске нет диода. 

Баки находит его, разглядывающего фотокарточку. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он севшим голосом. Стив поднимает голову.

— Почему здесь я? — в ответ говорит Стив.

Баки молчит. Потом он качает головой. У него влажные глаза. 

— Это не ты, — только и отвечает он.

Стив молчит. Его диод мелькает желтым. 

— Но у него мое лицо, — замечает он.

Баки кивает. 

— Он был твоим прототипом, — его голос очень тихий. — Его... внешность. Использовалась при создании тебя. На заказ. — Баки молчит, смотря на фотографию. Он добавляет шепотом: — Его звали Стивом.

Тогда все становится яснее. Стив снова смотрит на своего прототипа. 

— Он умер, — констатирует он. Баки всхлипывает. Он зажимает рот рукой и жмурит глаза. У Стива перед глазами вспыхивает красным предупреждение об опасно резко снизившемся эмоциональном состоянии Баки. Но Стив все равно спрашивает: — Что с ним случилось?

Баки вытирает лицо рукой. 

— Я убил его, — хрипит он. Мотает головой. — Я не хотел. Не хотел, это все код, я не хотел. Я не хотел не хотел не хотел

Стиву приходится успокаивать его около пяти часов. 

***

Стив узнает всю историю только в декабре, перед отключением и обнулением настроек, когда его перенаправляют на базу андроидов «КиберЛайф» в Ванкувере. Его везут туда после того, как Баки совершает самоубийство через выстрел в голову из малокалиберного оружия в начале зимы, пока Стив находится в спящем режиме. 

У Стива есть возможность через другого оставленного андроида подключиться к расширенной сети — у него самого нет доступа, потому что при заказе Баки не захотел его добавлять — и узнать подробности судебного разбирательства. Он делает это, хоть и не должен. 

В документах сказано, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс вернулся из Сирии в 2033 году лейтенантом, после трех лет плена и еще двух — службы. Он жил со своим партнером и другом детства, Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом, художником, в Бруклине, штата Нью-Йорк, и имел тяжелую форму ПТСР. Его судили по статье убийство по неосторожности — он выстрелил Стивену Гранту Роджерсу в голову, когда тот попытался успокоить его после ночного приступа. Это было просто недоразумение и случайная трагедия. В защиту Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса давали показания военный психолог Сэмюэль Томас Уилсон и военный психиатр Брюс Беннер. Стив смотрит запись с открытого судебного заседания. «Стив понимал риск, Ваша Честь, — говорит со скорбным лицом Сэмюэль Томас Уилсон, — он был предупрежден, что у Баки большие проблемы, но не хотел расставаться с ним или отдавать его на лечение в закрытое учреждение. Он любил его, Ваша Честь. Это был его выбор». 

Потом Стив думает, что все это — очень грустная история. 

Он думает о Баки и его руке на своей груди, когда его сажают в кресло в зале технического обслуживания, и мужчина с бейджем на униформе «Кристиан» тянет руку к его голове. Вскоре его отправят на переработку.

Да, в последние секунды перед полным отключением Стив думает о Баки и его руке в центре своей груди. 


End file.
